Mace
by sonickirbypokemonfan
Summary: A Poppy Bros Jr born with strange abilities and loves to fight is about to get his life changed after a fight with Kirby , now he's on a journey to change himself with a Gim and a Plasma Wisp , there he meets familiar faces , good and bad , as he tries to change his personality , ( p.o.v chages in chapter 3 ) Origin story for my character Mace , please review
1. Mace

A/N Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and Hal although Mace is owned by me

If you're wondering Kirby's Dark Matter 1 : the invasion will have 2 new chapters next week , switch will get 2 next weekend , zero's nightmare has not been decided yet

I decided to break my rule and do my story about a oc

" Mace"

" Isn't he cute . " said the Poppy Bros Jr as they found a baby Poppy Bros Jr on the ground by itself .

" let's take him home " said the Poppy Bros jr.

" That's me Mace , I was found Abandoned and taken in , there I had a few good years until….." .

" Honey , there's something wrong with Mace. " said the Poppy Bros Jr , the two rushed to his room where I was metal. , " he's made of metal "

But that didn't last long , as I transformed back to my normal self .

Most Poppy Bros Jr are born with the bomb ability and cutter ability , while I was born with the bomb ability and cutter ability , I also had the Yoyo ability and sword ability .

Things only got stranger , I had gotten lost and found a few Knuckle Joes , they offered to show me the fighter ability , I learned it and found my way back home .

But none of that was nowhere near as weird as my special ability . " Hey Mace , I heard you can fight like a Knuckle Joe " said my Friend Ronald .

" yeah I'll show you" . I did my rising break and down kick , bringing down a tree , " oh no I didn't mean to that " I said . I thought really hard and the tree blew up into pieces , as I kept thinking , the tree somehow returned to it's normal state .

"Mace how did you do that " said Ronald .

" I don't know " I said .

Then I heard a scream

A/N alright I decided to make a origin story for Mace , as I felt he was underdeveloped , if you're wondering why he's ooc in this , it's because his normal personality is more character development , please review , I want to see how you feel about this story so far thanks

From skpfan


	2. Gold

A/N Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and Hal

Sorry about the first chapter , I had to go somewhere and kind of rushed it , I promise this chapter won't be so rushed

To ImaginaryStoryWriter thank you for reviewing , and no he's not made of metal , just his body switches into a metal form sort of like metal Mario , and yes I agree there needs to be more Poppy Bros Jrs OCs , they're the best helper , as for the scream , you'll see this chapter and you're welcome , you seemed to make him completely in character , hope to see his competitive side during the races , thanks again from skpfan

Now on to the chapter

" Who Was that . " asked Ronald .

" I'm not sure , let's check it out " I said . We rushed to the spot where the scream was and found a Gim who was about to fall off a cliff . I rushed to the cliff and helped carry the Gim Up , with my strength , I carried the Gim up in no time .

" phew that was a close one " I said , the Gim just stared at me .

" I didn't need your help , I would of survived " said the Gim who was a girl and had a gold hat and golden coloring and shoes , basically a golden everything well except the eye .

" Huh , oh well um sorry " I said confused .

" Hey , He Just saved you from from getting hurt , at least say thank you " said Ronald .

" No It's okay Ronald " I said .

" I don't care , now I'm off " She said and She started walking off .

" hey can we at least get your name " yelled Ronald .

" My Name is Gold " She said .

" well what are you doing here , Gims don't usually live around these parts " asked Ronald .

" That is none of your concern , although I am quite hungry , so show me your town " Said Gold .

" How rude , but fine " said Ronald . We Brought Gold to our town , Poppy Town .

" This is Poppy Town , home of the Poppy Bros "I said trying to make friends with her .

" I don't care , we're Machines , we don't feel " said Gold .

" Well you sure felt fear when you were about to fall off the cliff " said Ronald .

" Well , uh , it was just a instant reaction , yeah a instant reaction " said Gold who's well where her cheeks would be turned red , as if they were blushing .

" Oh Ronald stop being so mean , She's our guest " I said trying to defuse the situation .

" Well all She's done is insult us " Said Ronald.

" Well still , we should treat our guests honorably " I Said , I still wanted to be friends with her .

" How Old are you guys anyway " Asked Gold .

" Ronald is 12 , and Im 13 " I said , and I noticed something odd . " Your Speaker Box is moving like a mouth , how is that " I asked curious .

" That's none of your concern , besides why are you wearing Red if Poppy Bros wear Blue , yellow or purple " Asked Gold .

" well , I wore red when my parents found me abandoned , and I've worn red ever since " I answered .

" Hmm , might as well tell you my age , I'm 13 as well , as for the speaker box , I don't know , it just does " said Gold .

" Well at least you're talking to us " said Ronald .

" Here we are , my House " I said . I went to my kitchen and found a note " Dear Mace we've decided to take a vacation , we'll be back in two weeks , from Mom and Dad " .

" Hey What's taking you so long , Im starving " Gold Demanded .

" And you're back to your old self " said Ronald .

" Here you go" I brought some apples and Pep Brews and sat down and ate with them .

" How are you hungry , aren't you mechanical ' I asked , curious

" Hmm Im , well , uh , I DON'T LIKE TALKING ABOUT IT " Gold Yelled .

" geesh didn't have to yell " said Ronald .

" Sorry , I just don't like talking about it " She whispered , although loud enough for us to hear , and her Well Kind of cheeks started to blush again .

" It's alright , sorry if it's personal " I apologized , there was something weird about her .

" Well it's getting late , want to stay here for tonight " I asked Gold .

" Sure why not " She said

" Well Im Going , see ya later Mace " said Ronald as he left .

" Well you can sleep in this room " I said To Gold .

" Thanks I guess " said Gold .

" alright then " I said , I went to my room and thought about her , there was something really off about her , oh well , I would try to make friends with her tomorrow . I Woke up later in the night and heard sniffling from outside , I went outside and saw Gold sitting .

" Is there something wrong " I asked .

" Huh, um oh Nothing " she said , she had what looked like tears on her face .

" How are you crying , you're mechanical " I asked .

" I , I ,I , just SHUT UP " she yelled and started crying again .

" there there just come back inside " I said feeling sorry for her and grabbed her hand trying to get her back inside , She flinched and put her hand away from me and started blushing .

" Uh , look im sorry for the way I've been acting , it's just I , um never mind , I'm going back to sleep " and she went back inside her room . There was something really strange though , her hand felt like a living thing's hand , oh well , I went back to sleep .

Meanwhile

" Hmm , he somehow blew that tree into pieces and put it back together again with his mind , hmm how strange , I've gotta keep an eye on him " said A Plasma Wisp who was standing besides a pole and he floated away .

A/N and there is chapter 2 , chapter 3 is coming on Thursday so be sure to check it out where'll we'll meet our third main character , Sorry if you like Ronald , but he'll be a minor character , oh and if you're wondering why I didn't mention Gold , I thought of it as spoilers , you'll see why later , oh by that way he doesn't like mentioning her in the present so if you're using mace , make sure not to mention Gold , at least until this story is finished , you'll see why later , that's all for now

From skpfan


	3. Green

Sorry for being late , I've been busy , I''ll try to upload another chapter tomorrow

" Green "

" Good Morning Gold , I made you breakfast " said Mace .

" hmm, , thanks I guess " said Gold .

" would you like to see more of Poppy Town , before you go " asked Mace ?

" Sure why not " said Gold.

" this is the main area of Poppy Town , here you can buy items " said Mace .

" hmm , How small " said Gold .

" well it's a small town " said Mace .

" Hey Mace , oh what is she still doing here " asked Ronald ?

" oh I just wanted to show her our town " said Mace . But what the three didn't realize that someone was watching them and about to make his move .

BOOM . A shop was destroyed by a single blast ," What was that " questioned the three .

" Hello Mace is it ? " , There was a Plasma Wisp with Green Gloves there right in front of the three .

" um yeah that's me " said Mace

" quite so , how about I challenge you to a duel , shall we , no holding back ? " said The Plasma Wisp.

" um sure " said Mace

" great meet me at the forest in 10 minutes , Goodbye " said the Plasma Wisp who floated away

" you're not really going to accept that , are you Mace ? " asked Ronald.

" I have to , I don't know what he's up to . " said Mace

" well then , this ought to be entertaining " said Gold.

" uggh of course " said Ronald .

" hello Anyone here ? " asked Mace as he , Gold and Ronald entered the forest .

" Good you're here , now how about we start this , Im Green " said The Plasma Wis

" Green , uh that's a weird name I guess " said Mace .

" hmm , so making fun of my name are ya , well fine then remember no holding back " said Green as he unleashed a powerful Plasma Blast from his hands at Mace .

" woah " said Mace in Awe , as he saw the plasma blast tear apart trees .

"are you going to fight or watch ? " said Green .

" oh um right , uh Rising Break " said Mace as he rushed at him and tried to do the rising Break , but he was grabbed by the leg .

" hmm , saying your attack , what a stupid decision " said Green as he threw Mace at a tree , making it fall .

" ow . " Grunted Mace as he tried to get up .

" stop messing around , I know you're more powerful than that , show me your true power " said Green as he created a lightning sword and rushed at him .

" hmm fine it's going to be that way " said Mace as he generated his Sword and blocked the Lightning sword , The clash turned Mace's Sword into a thunder sword .

" what in the world ? " said Mace in shock .

" darn it , your sword absorbed my lightning , now I have to make another one " said Green as he made another Lightning sword and clashed again with Mace .

" they're match to match " said Ronald in awe

" yeah , there is no way this fight is going to won this way " said Gold

" hmm, very good , your sword is very powerful " said Green as he unleashed a shield around him , like a Sparky would , Mace was sent crashing into a tree from that and his sword lost the electricity making it normal again .

" say Goodbye Mace " said Green as he swung his Lightning Sword at him .

" What the " said Green in shock , Maces 's body had become metal and repelled the sword's blow .

" Now's my chance " said Mace as he threw a blade at Green .

" do you really think that's going to work ? " laughed Green .

" no but that is " said Mace , as Green was hit by the Blade coming back knocking him into the ground , Mace took out his Yoyo and grabbed him with it and knocked him into the ground again , he Grabbed Green and threw him into the air .

" Vulcan Jab !" said Mace as he unleashed a flurry of them into the air , Hitting Green , Green smacked into the ground with a huge crash .

" Uggh , lucky attack " said Green as he got up .

" Smash punch ! " said Mace , sending Green into a tree .

" Bomb barrage! " said Mace as he threw a flurry of Bombs into Green , by the end of it Green was struggling to get up .

" Huge Bomb ! " said Mace as he made a giant Bomb and threw it at Green , making a huge explosion .

" how about that power " said Mace as the dust cleared , there was green on the floor barely conscious .

" No I wanted to see the power you did on the tree , the other day " said Green .

" huh this " said Mace as he rebuilt a tree back into it's normal form and then made it grow chains that attached to Green , making him being not able to move .

" yes that , you have a unique power , something my boss wouldn't like , looks like I have to do drastic measures " said Green , a huge flash of light appeared for a second and suddenly there was a Purple Plasma Wisp with Purple Gloves next to the chains with Green .

" what in the world ! " screamed Mace , Ronald and Gold .

" ha , I have a unique power too , I could split myself into two , one my good side and one my evil side ,too bad it's permanent , here have my pathetic Good side , I'm Fine without him and from now on , refer to me as Purple!" laughed Purple as he floated away ." so what do we do with him ? " asked Ronald .

" I guess I'll put him in my house for now until he wakes up ' said Mace . , he was going to say more but then ….

" Hooray he's defeated the Plasma Wisp " yelled A Poppy Brothers Jr , the whole town was behind him cheering .

" Mr . Mace could you sign me a autograph ?'asked a child Poppy bros jr.

" Me too " said another and another and another .

" um , I have to get home ."said Mace as he rushed off with Gold , Ronald and the conscious Green .

" so you've become famous all over town " said Ronald , two days later after the fight .

" yeah I know , at least 50 people asked for my autograph today " said Mace .

" Mace , he's waking up ! "yelled Gold .

" you're still here " complained Ronald .

" yeah , have a problem with that " said Gold.

" matter of fact I do " said Ronald

" Ronald , Gold stop fighting amongst each other " yelled Mace .

" Hello Green " said Mace

" Who 's Green " asked Green

" oh no " said Mace

Meanwhile , " so you say he has that many powers " said A voice .

" yes master , he's more powerful than we thought " said Purple .

" hmm , very well , we have More than one group opposing us now , unless the two groups thought they were enemies " said The voice .

" very well I'll put the plan in motion master " said Purple as he ran off .

" hmm , Kirby won't see this one coming , for he won't expect the Return of Zero ! "

A/n originally Zero wasn't supposed to appear until the fight between Kirby and Mace , but I wanted a canon character to appear already , another fact , Mace , Gold , Green and Purple were originally sonic oc's , Mace was a brave hero , gold the comedy , green the smart one and purple the evil one , I'll try to keep their original selves into their current selves , oh well that's all for now , make sure to review and next chapter is coming tomorrow hopefully , alright that's all from

skpfan

edit : whoops forgot to put this in , the p.o.v changes because i wanted to have a little more freedom with characters , instead of it being Mace's point of view , ill probably edit chapter 1 and 2 to keep up with this change


End file.
